helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Tsuji Nozomi
|birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = O |zodiac = |height = 151cm |shoesize = |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Singer, model, author |active = 2000-present ( years) |agency = , |label = zetima (2000–present) |mcolor = |generation = 4th Generation |acts = W, Morning Musume, Minimoni, Morning Musume Otome Gumi, 10-nin Matsuri, Odoru 11, 11WATER, H.P. All Stars, , Dream Morning Musume |blog = |sig = nonoautograph.png |sigwidth = 100px |sigcaption = Tsuji's Autograph }} Tsuji Nozomi (辻希美), Legal Name Sugiura Nozomi (杉浦希美), is a Japanese pop singer formerly contracted under Hello! Project. She has since graduated from the label along with the rest of the Elder Club. Before her graduation, Tsuji was a soloist in Hello! Project, having been the leader of the duo W, along with fellow fourth generation member Kago Ai. She was also one of the founding members of the Morning Musume sub-group Minimoni and she was a participant in the shuffle units 10-nin Matsuri, Odoru 11, 11WATER and H.P. All Stars. She was also a member of the Morning Musume splinter group, Morning Musume Otome Gumi. She joined Hello! Project in 2000 as one of the four girls chosen to be the fourth generation of Morning Musume. She was also a member of Dream Morning Musume. Biography ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] 2000 Tsuji auditioned for Morning Musume while it was holding its fourth generation auditions. Originally, the group's producer Tsunku had intended to select only three auditionees to be accepted into Morning Musume's fourth generation. Tsuji lost out to Ishikawa Rika, Yoshizawa Hitomi and Kago Ai, but then Tsunku surprised everyone by adding Tsuji to the new line-up. The fourth generation's debut single was Morning Musume's 9th single, "Happy Summer Wedding." Tsuji and Kago met during the auditions and when they both found themselves in Morning Musume the two became fast friends. The two were the youngest members in Morning Musume at the time and as such took it upon themselves to become the hyperactive troublemakers of the group. Although at first both girls were shy about being on camera, they soon warmed up to being recorded. Tsuji and Kago were accepted by Morning Musume's fans quickly and they ended up being dubbed "The Twins" due to their similair looks and personalities. The girls soon developed a strong fan base, although fans found it difficult to think of one without the other. As well as being known as "The Twins," Tsuji and Kago were also known as "Two Top," as on certain television specials they were both determined to be the least knowledgeable when given surprise pop quizzes on several grade school problems, Tsuji being the least knowledgeable and Kago being the second least knowledgeable. The two retained their childish personalities for a number of years in the group, but by 2003 they were no longer the group's youngest members and toned down their hyperactivity considerably. However, Tsuji and Kago continued their strong association with each other inside the group (and their friendship outside of it). 2001 Along with Yaguchi Mari and Kago Ai, Tsuji approached Tsunku with a proposal of the formation of a new sub-group. The idea was that the group could only have members who were 1.5 m (4 ft 11 in) in height or shorter. It was to show that "Small people could achieve Big things." Mika Todd from Coconuts Musume was added before the group's debut and the group received their name, Minimoni. The group's debut single became a #1 hit. Tsuji also participated in the 2001 shuffle unit, 10-nin Matsuri and competed against the other two units for sales, eventually losing out to 3nin Matsuri (which coincidentally contained Kago Ai in the line-up). 2002 Tsuji participated in a drama alongside her fellow Morning Musume members titled "Angel Hearts." She also released a duo photo book with Kago Ai. Tsuji continued her career with Morning Musume during 2002 and into 2003 as well as with Minimoni. She participated in the 2002 Happiness Shuffle Groups as a member of Odoru 11. 2003 During 2003 she was the temporary world record holder in the Guinness World Records for spinning the largest Hula Hoop (12.5 m) for 30 seconds. She held the record from January to June. However, that record was broken in June by Paul "Dizzy Hips" Blair (USA), so she did not appear in the 2004 edition of the Guinness Book of World Records. Tsuji released her first solo photo book and continued with her duties in Morning Musume and Minimoni, remaining active in each. In a surprise move by Tsunku, Morning Musume was split into two halves - Morning Musume Otome Gumi and Morning Musume Sakura Gumi - so that the large group could perform in smaller towns that could not hold the larger numbers the full ensemble needed. Tsuji was placed into Otome Gumi and released two singles with the group before the groups merged together and formed Morning Musume once more. Tsuji was included in the 2003 Elemental Shuffle Groups as a member of 11WATER. It was also in 2003 that Tsuji joined Gatas Brilhantes H.P. as the goal keeper for the futsal team. 2004 2004 was a big year for Tsuji as her graduation from Morning Musume alongside Kago Ai was announced by Tsunku. This was due to the two girls going on to form a separate group within Hello! Project, this being the duo W. On August 1, they officially graduated from Morning Musume, but they had been active as W before their official graduation. Ending their duties in both Morning Musume and Minimoni (which was about to be disbanded due to the departure of Mika Todd). In January, Tsuji and Kago simultaneously regained the largest hula hoop challenge title Tsuji had lost and held it until September 2005. W released an essay book in 2004 titled U+U=W. It was also in 2004 that Tsuji stated her rival in Hello! Project was Matsuura Aya when she was being interviewed. In December 2004, Tsuji and Kago, as W, joined their fellow Hello! Project members on the 2004 shuffle unit single "ALL FOR ONE & ONE FOR ALL!", credited to the H.P. All Stars. 2005 As a part of Minimoni, in 2005 Tsuji took part in Minimoni's Brementown Musicians, a TV show containing three main story lines (these belonging to Tsuji, Kago Ai and Takahashi Ai, with Mika Todd appearing in a few episodes). W released their second album, "2nd W." Tsuji also joined the concert unit Hello! Project Shirogumi. 2006 W's activities slowed to a stop in 2006 due to Kago Ai's indefinite hiatus as punishment for her underage smoking. Tsuji took to appearing on television shows as a variety idol during this time. However, Tsuji and Kago were kept apart and not allowed to communicate. Tsuji released her second solo photo book in 2006, titled "Non no 19." This title is probably a play on words as "Non no 19" means "Non is 19." Non is one of Tsuji's popular nicknames, as is Nono. "Non no 19" could be a play on these two names. 2007 From January 31 to February 7, Tsuji appeared in the stage play "Shinjuku no Onna" with fellow former Morning Musume member Yasuda Kei.Official Gekijyo Page Kago Ai returned after her punishment was over and began working at the offices of Up-Front Works, the agency behind Hello! Project while her comeback as a part of W was being prepared. However, Kago was once again caught in a scandal and her contract was terminated. This led to W's disbandment. On April 24, news about Tsuji's new unit was released. The unit, , was to be composed of Tsuji, and Gal Sone. She also began her solo career with the release of her debut single, a cover of Morning Musume's "Koko ni Iruzee!". 2008 Tsuji remained inactive for over a year and a half, caring for her daughter before anything was heard of her as an artist. On June 19, Tsuji made an appearance at the Yuko Nakazawa Birthday Live 2008 event, handing a birthday cake to Nakazawa. Tsuji announced on her blog that at some point in 2008, she started to design baby clothes with Akachan Honpo. The brand was intended for girls and was named "Baby&Ribbon." Tsuji chose the name and drew the logo herself. However she decided that she wanted to expand the brand into providing clothing for not just babies, but for girls, as well as for boys, up to six years of age. She renamed the brand "BOYS & Ribbon," with the Ribbon part representing the cuteness of girls and the BOYS part representing the vigor of young boys. 2009 January 30, Tsuji opened an online blog called のんピース (Non Piece or Non Peace) on Ameba. The naming of Tsuji Nozomi's blog caused some confusion when translated; it was either translated as 'Non Piece' or 'Non Peace.' Some believe that the best romanization of Tsuji's blog is 'Non Piece,' a pun on the anime One Piece which she is a fan of (it could also be Tsuji's piece of the internet). She performed at the Hello! Project 2009 Winter Kettei! Haro☆Pro Award '09 ~Elder Club Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ concert on February 1, her first performance in one year and nine months. On September 14th, it was announced that Nozomi would be involved in a commercial for - Zesupuri Kiwi, it was later seen that she would sing the theme for the commercial itself, and this would be released as a digital single. Tsuji Nozomi started selling “relax wear” clothes that she designed at the official Ameba Blog celebrity shop. Tsuji Nozomi released a book titled “'Tsuji no Ribbon Days.'” 2010 Tsuji Nozomi and her husband Sugiura Taiyo announced on both of their blogs that Tsuji was expecting another baby. It was announced in an Oricon Article that Tsuji would be having a boy (nicknamed "Mameta" by Noa). Tsuji appeared in S/mileage's 3rd single called "Onaji Jikyuu de Hataraku Tomodachi no Bijin Mama." Tsuji Nozomi released her second cooking book, “'Tsuji-chan no Umakawa Gohan 2,'” on September 17th, and she held the release event on the 21st. On September 23, it was announced that Tsuji would be releasing her first album titled, "Minna Happy! Mama no Uta" on November 24. On December 26, Tsuji gave birth to her second child at 1:32 PM, weighing 2.7 kg. His name is Seia, 青空 (せいあ), meaning "blue sky" because the weather was 'beautiful' the day he was born. Tsuji had planned on joining the newly formed group "Dream Morning Musume," but due to her pregnancy she was put on maternity leave. 2011 On April 9, Tsuji announced that she would be on a blogging hiatus, because her son Seia had fallen ill and was in the hospital. A few days after this announcement, her son Seia recovered from his illness. On September 13th, Tsuji posted on her blog about Kago Ai's suicide attempt. Tsuji wrote, “I heard about Aibon (Kago Ai) on the news, and I was very surprised. I am very, very worried. I pray from the bottom of my heart that she will recover quickly, and that we will see her cheerful smile as soon as possible." On December 21st, Tsuji updated her blog with an entry blessing Kago Ai on her marriage and pregnancy. “Aibon (Kago), who is a good friend and a partner of mine, will be a housewife and a mama like me… I am truly happy for her. Really happy,” she commented. Tsuji's,husband, Sugiura Taiyo, shared some advice on pregnancy with Kago.'' “I am sure that right now is an important time for her, so I hope you do your best to take care of your body and be careful not push yourself too hard,” he said. “Aibon, Really and truly, congratulations.”'' On December 24, Josei Seven reported that Tsuji Nozomi and her husband, Taiyo Suigura, were living separately. According to the article, she "borrowed" an apartment far from her home. However, Tsuji's agency said that the couple were not separating. 2012 On February 23, 2012, it was announced that Tsuji would make a guest appearance in Dream Morning Musume's last live concert in Nippon Bukodan with Ishiguro Aya after 3 years. On March 10th, Dream Morning Musume held their ‘First chapter final’ live concert titled “Dream Morning Musume Special LIVE 2012 Nippon Budokan~Dai 1 Shou Shuumaku ‘Yuusha tachi, Shuugou seyo’~” at Nippon Budokan. Current Morning Musume members, and OG members, Ishiguro Aya and Tsuji Nozomi made their guest appearance. Moreover, Goto Maki, who had been on indefinite hiatus since the end of the last year, made a surprise appearance. For this day’s live, a total of 24 former and current Morning Musume members got together on the stage. On June 11, Tsuji voice acted for the first time in 2 years for the “Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters” movie. Tsuji attended a launch conference for “Kamen Rider Fourze THE MOVIE Minna de Uchuu Kitaaa!” and “Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters THE MOVIE Tokyo Enetower wo Mamore!“. Tsuji provided the voice for the frog-like robot ‘Enetan’ in the “Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters” movie. 2013 On March 21, at 4:25 PM, Tsuji gave birth to her third child, a baby boy named Sora.http://ameblo.jp/tsuji-nozomi/entry-11495546955.html On September 24, Oricon reported that Tsuji had been hospitalized with aseptic meningitis. She had been hospitalized since September 22 and had stopped blogging (along with her husband, Sugiura Taiyo). On October 1, she was transferred to . On November 14, Tsuji started a new produced brand of children's clothing called "Saruru," 2015 In April it was announced that she had joined a girl group with fellow Morning Musume graduates Ai Takahashi and Mari Yaguchi called "Datsumo Musume", under the management of Datsumo Labo for the promotion of their hair removal services. Personal Life Family= Tsuji is the second and youngest child of two daughters in her family. |-|Relationships= On May 8, 2007, multiple Japanese news sources announced that Tsuji was nine weeks pregnant, and engaged to actor Taiyō Sugiura (age 26), lead role of Ultraman Cosmos, whom she had been dating since Summer 2006, after the two were introduced to each other earlier in April. Their marriage was set for June 17, 2007 (her twentieth birthday). This was confirmed the next day by several news sources. A press conference was held on May 10, in which both entertainers expressed their apologies to the public, amidst both praise and criticism coming from other renowned artists, such as former 4th Generation Morning Musume member, Yoshizawa Hitomi—who was called in at the last minute to replace Tsuji in the play, "When Will You Return?", and consequently was forced to learn all her lines in a relatively short period of time — and Akiko Wada, who considered the singer's pregnancy and shotgun marriage signs of irresponsibility. Tsuji stated at the press conference that she would return to the public eye "when things calm down" after childbirth. Her position within Gyaruru was filled by . Upon marriage, she has changed her name to Sugiura Nozomi, but continues to use "Tsuji Nozomi" as a stage name. On November 26, 2007, Tsuji gave birth to a girl named Sugiura Noa (杉浦希空) at 12:45 am, weighing 2.73 kg (6.0 lb; 0.430 st). |-|Friendships= The following list are notable friendships Tsuji Nozomi has acquired: *'Kago Ai:' Tsuji met Kago Ai during the 4th generation training camp and became close friends since. |-|Name Meaning= Tsuji's given name, "Nozomi", means hope (希; nozo) combined with beauty (美; mi). It's a feminine Japanese given name and surname. |-|Nicknames= Here is a list of nicknames that was used to refer to Tsuji Nozomi: *'Nono' (のの): Official nickname, given her since joining Morning Musume. Used by members and fans. Profile Stats= *'Birth/Stage Name:' Tsuji Nozomi (辻希美) *'Legal Name:' Sugiura Nozomi (杉浦希美) *'Date Married:' June 17, 2007 *'Family:' Husband/actor Sugiura Taiyo (杉浦太陽; age ), Daughter Sugiura Noa (杉浦希空; age ), Sons Sugiura Seia (杉浦青空; age ) and Sugiura Sora (杉浦昊空 age ). *'Nickname:' Nono (のの), Tsuji-chan (辻ちゃん), Nonotan (ののたん), Non (のん), Non-chan (のんちゃん), Nontsuan (のんつあん) *'Birth date:' *'Birthplace:' Tokyo, Japan *'Blood Type:' O *'Height:' 151 cm (4'11.5") *'Western Zodiac:' Gemini *'Eastern Zodiac:' Rabbit *'Hello! Project Status:' **2000-04-16: Member **2000-04-16: Morning Musume Member **2004-08-01: Graduated Morning Musume **2007-05-08: Maternity Leave **2009-01-31: Member **2009-03-31: Graduated *'UP-FRONT PROMOTION Status:' **2000-04-16: Member **2007-05-08: Maternity Leave **2009-01-31: Member **2010-05-27: Maternity Leave **2012-03-10: Member **2013-10-01: Transferred to *'Years in Morning Musume:' 4 Years *'Former Morning Musume Color:' Dark Pink *'Former Otome Gumi Color:' Blue *'Hello! Project Groups:' **Morning Musume (2000–2004) **W (2004–2006) *'Subgroups:' **Minimoni (2000–2004) **Morning Musume Otome Gumi (2003–2004) *'Concert Units:' **Hello! Project Shirogumi (2005) **Wonderful Hearts (2006–2007) *'Shuffle Units:' **2001: 10nin Matsuri **2002: Odoru 11 **2003: 11WATER **2004: H.P. All Stars *'Other:' **Gatas Brilhantes H.P. (2003–) ** (2007) **M-Line (2009–Present) **Dream Morning Musume (2011) |-|Q&A= *'Hobbies:' Cooking *'Special skill:' Volleyball *'Strong subject:' Math *'Weak subject:' English *'Favorite words:' Cheerful, smile *'Favorite color:' Pink, white, orange *'Favorite flowers:' Sunflowers *'Favorite seasons:' Summer, spring *'Favorite food:' Chocolate ice cream, yams *'Disliked food:' Natto, shellfish Singles Participated In Morning Musume *Happy Summer Wedding (Debut) *I WISH *Ren'ai Revolution 21 *The☆Peace! *Mr.Moonlight ~Ai no Big Band~ *Souda! We're ALIVE *Morning Musume Single Medley ~Hawaiian~ (Takagi Boo with Morning Musume, Coconuts Musume, Fujimoto Miki, and Ishii Rika) *Do it! Now *Koko ni Iruzee! *Morning Musume no Hyokkori Hyoutanjima *AS FOR ONE DAY *Shabondama *Go Girl ~Koi no Victory~ *Ai Araba IT'S ALL RIGHT *Roman ~MY DEAR BOY~ *Joshi Kashimashi Monogatari (Last Single) Minimoni *Minimoni Jankenpyon! / Haru Natsu Aki Fuyu Daisukki! *Minimoni Telephone! Rin Rin Rin / Minimoni Bus Guide *Minihamus no Ai no Uta *Minimoni Hinamatsuri! / Mini Strawberry Pie *Ai~n Taisou / Ai~n! Dance no Uta *Genki Jirushi no Oomori Song / Okashi Tsukutte Okkasui~! *Minihamus no Kekkon Song *Rock 'n' Roll Kenchoushozaichi ~Oboechaina Series~ *Minimoni Kazoe Uta ~Ofuro Version~ / Minimoni Kazoe Uta ~Date Version~ *CRAZY ABOUT YOU *Mirakururun Grand Purin! / Pi~hyara Kouta *Lucky Cha Cha Cha! W *Koi no Vacance *Aa Ii Na! *Robo Kiss *Koi no Fuga *Ai no Imi wo Oshiete! *Miss Love Tantei Morning Musume Otome Gumi *Ai no Sono ~Touch My Heart!~ *Yuujou ~Kokoro no Busu ni wa Naranee!~ 10nin Matsuri *Dancing! Natsu Matsuri Odoru 11 *Shiawase Kyouryuu Ondo 11WATER *BE ALL RIGHT! H.P. ALL STARS *ALL FOR ONE & ONE FOR ALL! Ganbarou Nippon Ai wa Katsu Singers *Ai wa Katsu Discography Albums *2010.11.24 Minna Happy! Mama no Uta (みんなハッピー!ママのうた) Singles *2007.05.16 "Koko ni Iruzee!" (ここにいるぜぇ!) Digital Singles *2009.09.05 "Bokutachi Zespri Kiwi Dane" (ぼくたち、ゼスプリキウイだね) **This single was for a commercial. Solo Songs *2001 NON STOP (Fanclub solo CD) *2004.05.28 Furusato (ふるさと; Hometown) (Morning Musume cover) Group Songs *2002.03.27 Hajimete no Rock Concert (初めてのロックコンサート; My First Rock Concert) (with Iida Kaori, Yasuda Kei, Yaguchi Mari, Goto Maki, and Ogawa Makoto) *2003.03.26 Tsuyoki de Yukouze! (強気で行こうぜ!; Let's Go Strongly!) (with Kago Ai, Takahashi Ai, Konno Asami, Ogawa Makoto, and Niigaki Risa) *2003.03.26 YES! POCKY GIRLS (Original Long Ver.) (with POCKY GIRLS) DVDs *2006.11.22 Alo-Hello! Yaguchi Mari & Tsuji Nozomi DVD Publications :See Also: List:Tsuji Nozomi Publications Featured In Books *2009.10.08 Tsuji no Ribbon Days (辻ちゃんのリボンDays) *2009.11.05 Tsuji-chan no Umakawa Gohan (辻ちゃんのウマかわゴハン) *2010.06.15 Tsuji-chan × Kitty-chan HAPPY LIFE (辻ちゃん×キティちゃんHAPPY LIFE) *2010.09.17 Tsuji-chan no Umakawa Gohan 2 (辻ちゃんのウマかわゴハン2) *2010.11.01 Non Piece - Tsuji-chan no Hibi Smile (のんピース―辻ちゃんの日々スマイル) *2011.06.17 Non-chan Puru -mother- (のんちゃんぷる -mother-) Solo Photobooks #2003.11.10 Nono♥ (のの♥) #2006.11.18 Non no 19 (のんの19) Works Film *2000 Pinch Runner (ピンチランナー) *2003 Minimoni the Movie Okashi na Daibouken! (ミニモニ。じゃムービーお菓子な大冒険！) *2007 Chou Gekijouban Keroro Gunsou 2 Shinkai no Princess de Arimasu! (超劇場版ケロロ軍曹2 深海のプリンセスであります!) *2012 Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters the Movie: Protect the Tokyo Enetower! (特命戦隊ゴーバスターズ THE MOVIE 東京エネタワーを守れ!) TV Programs *2000–2007 Hello! Morning (ハロー!モーニング。) (as a regular) *2002–2004 Tintin TOWN! (ティンティンTOWN!) (as a regular) *2004 Futarigoto (二人ゴト) *2005 Musume DOKYU! (娘DOKYU!) *2009–2011 Quiz! Hexagon II (クイズ!ヘキサゴンII) TV Dramas *2002 Mikeneko Holmes no Hanzaigaku Kouza (三毛猫ホームズの犯罪学講座) *2004 Minimoni de Bremen no Ongakutai (ミニモニ。でブレーメンの音楽隊) Anime *2001 Hamtaro Movie 1: Adventures in Ham Ham Land (voice of Nono) *2002 Hamtaro Movie 2: The Captive Princess (voice of Nono) *2003 Hamtaro Movie 3: Miracle in Aurora Valley (voice of Nono) *2007 Robby to Kerobby (ロビーとケロビー) (voice of Athena) *2010 Inazuma Eleven (イナズマイレブン) (voice of Nashimoto Nonomi) *2011 Pink no Bulldog ~Utau WAN WAN~ (うたうワンワン～ピンクのブルドッグ～) (voice of Kyaru) Commercials *2000 Glico Mousse Pocky *2009 Mosudo (モスド) *2009 ZESPRI Green kiwi (ゼスプリ グリーンキウイ) (Voice actor) *2009 Nissan ROOX (日産・ルークス) *2010 Kracie Home Products "naive" (クラシエホームプロダクツ 「ナイーブ」) *2011 Trek "Mizu 99.9% oshiri fuki" (レック 「水99.9%おしりふき」) *2012 Zeria (ゼリア) Music Videos *2010 Onaji Jikyuu de Hataraku Tomodachi no Bijin Mama - S/mileage Theater *2006 Ribbon no Kishi The Musical *2007 Shinjuku no Onna (新宿の女) Radio *2001–2003 Minimoni. no Minna HAPPY! (ミニモニ。のみんなHAPPY!) Awards and Recognitions *2003 Guinness World Records: Longest time spinning the largest Hula Hoop *2010 7th COTTON USA Award Ameblo Blog The naming of Tsuji Nozomi's blog has caused some confusion when translated; it has either been translated as 'Non Piece' or 'Non Peace'. Some believe that the best romanization of Tsuji's blog is 'Non Piece', a pun on the anime One Piece which she is a fan of (it could also be Tsuji's piece of the internet). In April 9, 2011, Nozomi went on blogging hiatus after her son Seia was hospitalized. On May 20th, 2011, Tsuji and her husband stopped blogging due to their son’s health condition. Hula Hoop World Record Tsuji has twice held the world record for the largest hula hoop spun. She set her first record on 1 January 2003, with a hoop measuring 3.98 m (13.1 ft) in diameter. However, that record was broken in June 2003 by Paul "Dizzy Hips" Blair (USA), so she did not appear in the 2004 edition of the Guinness Book of World Records. Tsuji — along with Kago Ai in a separate individual attempt — regained the record on 1 January 2004, with a hoop measuring 4.08 m (13.4 ft) in diameter. They set their record during a live New Year's Day television special at Nippon Television Network, Tokyo, Japan. Tsuji and Kago shared the record in the 2005 and 2006 editions of the Guinness Book. Tsuji's name was misspelled in the 2005 edition, but it was subsequently corrected in the 2006 edition. Tsuji and Kago's record was eventually broken again in September 2005 by Ashrita Furman (USA), although it happened too late in the year to displace them from the 2006 edition of the Guinness Book. They are no longer listed as of the 2007 edition. Trivia *During the fourth generation auditions, she dressed up as a ganguro. *She was crowned the "bakajo" (idiot girl) of Morning Musume after she scored 49.8% in the Mechaike Bakajo Kimatsu Test. *She loves Tokyo Disneyland and continued to visit it into her late teens and early twenties. Also, many areas of her and her husband's apartment are decorated in a Disney theme. *She can ride a unicycle, including pausing and turning. *She has 3 children. *Her Morning Musume mentor was Iida Kaori. *In a 2004 interview she said her rival was Matsuura Aya. *If she returns to Hello! Project after her maternity leave, she will be the third active Hello! Project member to be married, after Kominato Miwa and Iida Kaori. *The shuffle units Tsuji has been in have always had the largest number of members. Also, when Tsuji participated in the shuffles, she was always placed in the same unit as Iida Kaori. *She revealed on her blog that when she first approached her husband for the first time to confess her love for him, she ended up being rejected. *Tsuji has an older sister who follows the Japanese Gal fashion trend. Tsuji said that her sister used to be a ganguro but has since toned down the style into a more "mature" form. *She has pollen allergies. *She is the fourth former Morning Musume member to get married, the first being Ishiguro Aya, second being Ichii Sayaka, and third being Iida Kaori. *She is the youngest former Morning Musume member to get married at age 20. *On her blog she said that she has over 100 decorations for her hair. *She is the fifth former Morning Musume member (with Kago Ai) to only graduate from Morning Musume and not Hello! Project. The first being Nakazawa Yuko, the second being Goto Maki, the third being Yasuda Kei, and the fourth being Abe Natsumi. *Yaguchi Mari revealed that when Tsuji was younger, she was often rude to Tsunku and some of the other members of Morning Musume and Minimoni, and that she sexually harassed the other members during live concerts. *Her best friend is Kago Ai and they were often known as the "twins" of Morning Musume. *She, Ichii Sayaka, and Ishiguro Aya have the most children out of all past Morning Musume members (with three children each). See Also *Gallery:Tsuji Nozomi *List:Tsuji Nozomi Publications Featured In Sugiura Family Tree Honorary Titles References External Links *Official Up-Front profile *Official blog のんピース *"Non Piece" English Translations *Wikipedia: Japanese, English Category:Tsuji Nozomi Category:Morning Musume Category:4th Generation Category:W Category:Minimoni Category:Morning Musume Otome Gumi Category:10nin Matsuri Category:Odoru 11 Category:11WATER Category:Gyaruru Category:1987 Births Category:2000 Additions Category:2009 Departures Category:Members from Tokyo Category:Soloist Category:Aoiro 7 Category:Hello! Project Shirogumi Category:Married Morning Musume Members Category:M-Line Category:Morning Musume Graduates Category:Blood Type O Category:June Births Category:Up-Front Agency Category:Members born in Showa Period Category:Hello! Project Graduates Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation Category:Members featured in Hello! Morning Category:Members featured in Haromoni@ Category:Soloists featured on Utaban Category:Members featured on Utaban Category:Members involved in Scandals Category:Gatas Brilhantes H.P. Category:Robby and Kerobby Category:H.P. All Stars Category:Pocky Girls Category:Zetima Category:Dark Pink Member Color Category:Blue Member Color Category:Members who are married Category:Gemini Category:Group Leaders Category:Up-Front Create